El juguete
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Fliqpy enojado decide asesinar a todo aquel que e cruce en su camino mas encontrara a alguien que es diferente a todos los demás. No dudara en adueñarse de esa rareza para tenerla a su disposición cuando el quiera como si fuera un mero juguete. (Mal summary pero es entretenido de leer,esta en versión furry y es lemmon.)


**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia versión furry,y si no les gusta el yaoi no sigan leyendo. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma furry(animal humanoide). Es una historia cortita aun así espero que les guste. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

 **…...**

 _ **~ El juguete ~**_

Estaba enojado y había estallado como si hubiese sido una bomba,todos huían al verle de lejos pero de nada servia correr porque todos eran unas presas fáciles de cazar,a las cuales mataría sin compasión alguna. Como disfrutaba oírles gritar de puro dolor y como su risa maqueavelica se volvía una con aquellos gritos rogando por piedad. El olor de la sangre estaba presente en cada calle,todo era destrucción y muerte,un lugar perfecto para vivir pero aun tenia una cuenta pendiente con cierto alce. Lo que mas le reventaba por dentro y le enfurecía aun mas era saber que aquel maldito bastardo le había logrado vencer,sin embargo no contento con ello iba pregonándolo por ahí como si fuera un absurdo héroe que se auto colgaba las medallas. Aquello le hizo pensar en aquellas molestas ardillas que siempre estaban jodiendo imponiendo la ley en una ciudad en donde si morías al día siguiente revivías como si nada,misteriosamente no iban a detenerle¿Acaso alguien habría osado matarlas?Lo ponía en duda pero pronto accedió a un vago recuerdo que tenia su personalidad bonachona...¿Kriptonut?...No conseguía descifrar bien el recuerdo,seguro que "Flippy" intentaba proteger a su único amigo, porque todos los demás no se acercaban a él y si lo hacían podía oler sus miedos aunque estuviera dormido en el interior de aquel bondadoso debilucho. Pero disfrutaba aun mas ver a esa pelirroja gallina que se asustaba incluso por un simple "bu",era divertido hacerla sufrir haciendo que el temor se alojara en su interior hasta el punto de no poder volver a la normalidad ya que era algo psicológico y no físico¿Donde se habría metido esa puta?No la encontraba por mas que buscara,emitiendo un grito lleno de maldad,necesitaba de nuevo ver sangre para aguantar y no ceder ante ese "yo" sumiso.

Los minutos pasaban en su contra pues el sol comenzaba a ponerse por el horizonte,pronto llegaría la noche y cuando llegaran las doce y un segundo todos volverían a revivir. No le gustaba que sus presas estuvieran en un mismo lugar,lo divertido era escucharlas gritar sintiendo como morían en sus manos y seguramente aquello no seria tan placentero si los mataba de seguido. Había encontrado el modo de seguir despierto aunque no estuviera matando a sangre fría a sus victimas,consistía básicamente en meterse un trozo de carne cruda en la boca e ir la mascando hasta que perdiera el jugo de la sangre,era algo simple pero eficaz. Pronto su mirada se centro en cierta cabeza que sobre salia de los arbustos del parque,que idiota podía ser la gente. Ocultándose entre la sombra reptando cual reptil mientras tenia su navaja militar en su boca agarrada por sus afilados dientes,no permitiría que se escapara su ultima presa que seria la guinda del pastel.  
Estaba asustada,no dejo de escuchar los gritos de sus amigos gritando de puro dolor antes de que les llegara una muerte que unicamente podía ser realizada por aquel soldado agresivo que no conocía la piedad y que consideraba a todo ser viviente una presa que merecía morir. Sus piernas no respondían del mismo terror que había en su interior,no podía ni ayudar a aquellos que habían caído en las manos de aquel oso sanguinario sin corazón...Y aunque sabia que al día siguiente revivirían estaba completamente aterrada esperando la peor muerte de todas,porque quien era el ultimo sufriría hasta ver la muerte como una salvación. Cerrando sus parpados con fuerzas intentando contener las lagrimas que ya brotaban por si solas de sus orbes y recorrían sus mejillas hasta caer en el césped de aquel silencioso parque. Ahora comprendía a lo que se referían cuando decían que detrás de la calma venia una gran tormenta,era lo peor que le podía pasar a alguien ahora estaba segura de ello,porque era una calma que parecía no tener fin y poco a poco se volvía mas agobiante y angustioso.

Su respiración había bajado considerablemente,era lenta y sigilosa,moviéndose entre las sombras teniendo visualizado su presa en todo momento intentando evitar que las hojas o las ramas que estaban por el suelo le delataran,sabia moverse como un tiburón en el mar y daría el primer mordisco sin que nadie se lo esperase porque cuando se dieran cuenta de su presencia ya seria demasiado tarde para aquella presa pelirroja. Como estaba adorando ver a aquella victima en esa tortura silenciosa,pero necesitaba ver como su sangre teñían de nuevo sus zarpas e impregnaba el olor a férreo,o mejor dicho el olor a muerte en su pelaje. Estaba a punto de surgir de las sombras al tenerla justo a dos pasos de ella pero algo tuvo que importunar su caza,aquel facto "x" que iba a joder todos los putos planes de disfrutar como mataba a aquella puercoespin. Rajándole el cuello a su victima tapándole la boca para que nadie le oyera gritar aunque dudaba mucho que aquella voz aguda e impertinente saliera pues conocía el miedo como si hubiera nacido de el y sabia que incluso el pavor podía callar al mas bocazas. Dejando que la sangre salpicara el lugar pues a fin de cuentas la noche llegaba y la oscuridad era su mayor aliada. Mirando que o quien era ese factor "x" porque pensaba pagar con él toda su ira y frialdad,nadie fastidiaba su caza y salia vivo de ello.  
Andando por el parque tranquilamente,estaba todo muy calmado pero no le importaba,había tenido una gran noche de robos. Eso sin mencionar que cierto par no molestaría en una semana entera al estar expuestos por demasiado tiempo a aquella "bendición". Respirando profundamente pero se paro al escuchar un ruido casi inaudible a no ser que tuvieras el oído realmente agudizado,dudaba que fuera un animal salvaje porque esos seres no se acercaban a la ciudad a no ser que fuera invierno y estuvieran todos hibernando. Mirando directamente a una zona de arbustos su nariz podía detectar cierto olor que no reconocía pero que en cierta forma le atraía o mas bien le daba hambre.  
-¿¡Quien anda ahí!?-Frunciendo su ceño estando dispuesto a todo lo que saliera de aquellos arbustos y si eran aquellas "polillas" molestas que se confesaran porque pensaba hacerles pasar aun mas por el infierno por matar a su gemelo.

Le costaba creer que aquel mapache bastardo le hubiera detectado tan pronto,aquello no era normal y estaba seguro que simplemente era mera casualidad que estuviera mirando hacia allí. Mas todo cambio al escuchar aquellas palabras que le hicieron sonreír de tal forma maniática que helaría la sangre de cualquiera con solo verla. Saliendo de las sombras para dejar que la tenue luz de las farolas del parque le mostraran de la forma mas terrorífica que nadie pudiese imaginar.-Hola,"abrigo de piel".-Su voz sonaba endemoniada como si fuera la misma oscuridad reencarnada quien hablaba tras aquel cuerpo físico.

No negaba que le había sorprendido ver al soldado salir de la oscuridad pero aquello cambio por completo sus planes,tanto fue así que simplemente se sentó en el banco que tenia atrás sin perder de vista al soldado. Escuchando aquel molesto apodo que bien sabia porque se lo decía,ya que si mal no recordaba lo decía por cierta ocasión en donde le despellejo y uso su piel de mapache para engañar a Lifty. No tenia intención de correr,de nada servia cuando aquel oso sanguinario aparecía así que mejor dejar que le matara estando lo mas cómodo posible para no levantarse al día siguiente con algún dolor desagradable.

Aquella actitud le saco por completo de su estado asesino aunque no del todo porque seguía siendo Fliqpy,viendo como aquel bastardo mapache se acomodaba tan tranquilamente en el banco ante su presencia incluso moviendo aquella asquerosa cola de mapache.-¿Porque no huyes?...-Susurrando lo en bajo intentando alentarle para que echara a correr pero al ver que este ni se inmutaba una ira completamente distinta inundo su cuerpo.-¡¿PORQUE MIERDA NO CORRES?!-Gritándolo mientras se acercaba a el para agarrarle del pecho aprovechando el pelaje que solía sobrar para agarrar del pescuezo,algo que a casi todos los animales les quedaba de su infancia.

Mirando aquellos orbes dorados que ahora se daban cuenta que era como si hubiesen fundido oro puro en ellos,mas pronto salio de aquel pensamiento al escuchar ese grito que juraría que le dejaría sordo.-¿Para que correr?-Preguntando con simpleza sin mostrar enojo o estar frustrado porque su fin se acercaba.-Me vas a matar igualmente así que si me lo permites prefiero esperar a la muerte estando cómodo.-Contestando aquella pregunta que desde su punto de vista no merecía la pena ser respondida.

Apresando aquel cuerpo entre el banco y él,sin soltarle para poder hacer que se diera algunos golpes contra el asiento como si estuviera rebotando en aquellas duras maderas.-¿Y si te torturo hasta que implores piedad?-Susurrando lo mirando directamente aquellos ojos que eran verdes como los de su otro "yo" pero al mismo tiempo tan distintos porque contenían cierta frialdad que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿De que te sirve torturarme si luego me vas a matar?Carece de sentido el que agonice...-Estaba algo aturdido por aquellos golpes contra el asiento que recibió su espalda y su cabeza. Tampoco pensaba poner resistencia sabia que aquel oso tenia mucha mas fuerza que el. No tardo en recibir un puñetazo en el rostro concretamente en la mejilla,otro moratón que añadir a la lista.

No podía con ello,ni si quiera gritaba ahí estaba aquel mapache recibiendo puñetazo tras puñetazo sin ni siquiera emitir un grito de terror aguantándose el dolor. Gruñendo con fiereza mostrando sus colmillos,parecía un puto juguete...Aquello le había dado una idea que nunca antes se le paso por la cabeza,agarrando el hocico para lamer la nariz aunque concretamente estaba lamiendo la sangre que emanaba de ella.-Escúchame "Abrigo de piel",a partir de ahora vas a ser mi juguete. Si intentas huir te cortare las zarpas,si le dices a alguien de lo que te haré o de lo que hice te quedaras sin lengua,si osas herirme te cortare las manos no sin antes romper cada pequeño y frágil hueso de tu mano. Tu vida ahora me pertenece,eres mio y de nadie mas¿entendido "juguete"?-Hablando con un tono de voz frívolo pero al mismo tiempo opresor,no espero respuesta de aquel mapache porque tampoco le iba a dar el lujo de que decidiera. Besando le de una forma salvaje hiriendo aquellos labios antes de darle un ultimo puñetazo y dejarlo lo suficientemente aturdido como para que no se levantara del banco en las pocas horas que quedaba para la medianoche. Dándose la vuelta para mirarle antes de perderle de vista.-Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro,Shifty.-Diciendo aquel ultimo nombre con crueldad mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de lo mas profundo del parque. Pensaría con detenimiento lo que le haría a su ultima adquisición mientras andaba de vuelta a casa para ocultarle toda prueba a ese crédulo de Flippy y que pensara que nada había ocurrido en aquella noche, que todos recordarían como un día maldito en donde todo fue teñido de rojo con el aroma de sangre impregnado en cada esquina,mas seria el miedo lo que perduraría para la eternidad porque nadie puede escapar del horror que se quedan en los recuerdos.

 **…...**

 **Notas de** _Shifty Braginski_ **(autor):**  
Nunca dejen de leer y mucho menos no olviden de imaginar,un saludo de parte de _Shifty Braginski._

 **Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


End file.
